our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chat Guidelines
Hello, and welcome to OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Here we want to make sure everyone has a safe and fun time at our wiki, that's why it's everyone's! You have the chance to help out and edit any page with role playing. You also have the chance to chat with pretty much anyone from any location in the world! This is our Live! Chat, here we have discussions about the Total Drama series. This is also where many users hold "Random Role play's" - this is also the location where we hold our canon role play. You can find our Live! Chat here: http://our-total-drama-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Though we want our user's to enjoy there time at OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wiki and in our Live! Chat, we do have rules; and failure to follow these rules will lead to warning's, kicks, and possible ban's. That's why the staff here at OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wiki have made this forum, for everyone to look over just what exactly is against our rules and/or guidelines. WARNING: Please be aware, though cursing is NOT tolerated in the Live! Chat, this forum has many curse words. Please continue with caution. ''' Chat bans and ban causes '''Flooding or spamming *Flooding or spamming in any of the wiki's chats will lead to a kick. **Multiple occurrences of this will lead to an indefinite ban. 'Impersonating a user' *Impersonating a user by logging on as them or pretending to be them in a non-joking form will lead to an indefinite ban. 'Trolling' *Trolling the chat or attempting to troll another wiki chat will lead to a one month ban. **A second occurrence of this will lead to a six month ban. **A third occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. 'Violating a ban' *Entering the chat while banned will lead to a one week ban. **A second occurrence of this will lead to a one month ban. **A third occurrence of this will lead to an indefinite ban. 'Fighting/Arguing ' *Fighting is not tolerated and there are five levels of intervention. #Both the fighters will get kicked from chat as a warning #They both will get banned for 10 minutes to calm down. #If the problem is persistent the ban will continue for a day #The ban from chat will last for a week #Depending on how big the problem is, it will probably last as short as 2 weeks to infinite. Inappropriate Words A''': asshole '''B: bastard, beaner, bitch, blowjob, boner C': chink ''(unless referring to a narrow opening), cock, cunt '''D: dick, dildo, douche, douchebag, dumbass, dyke F''': fadunk, fag, faggot, fuck, fuq '''H: handjob, ho, hoe J''': jism, jizm, jizz '''K: KKK M''': motherfucker, muff '''N: nigger P''': prick, pussy, porn '''Q: queef, queer R''': retard, rimming, rimjob '''S: shit, smeg, slut T''': tit, twat '''W: wank, wigger, whore Z': zlit Simplified chat rule-set #'Advertising anything off-wiki in the chat without consent from a staff member is against our rules. #'Ban aversion', flooding, impersonation, and spoilers in the chat will result in a warning or block. #Images or videos posted in the chat must have some relation to the series. No pornography of any kind is allowed! #The act of creating two or more accounts with intent to use both, also known as sockpuppeting, is an offense that will guarantee almost any user an indefinite block. # It is against our rules to discriminate or harass another used based on their age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality. #'Swearing' is not tolerated. Any inappropriate language will be removed from our wiki. More Detailed Chat Rules Advertising is the act of encouraging or persuading other users to visit an off-wiki webpage. This includes blogs, other wikis, or social networking sites. Users will be warned, then banned for advertising, but not if a staff member has given them consent to share their link beforehand. Articles often do have links to off-wiki sites, such as blogs about the series and Wikipedia. These are exceptions, and users that post links to other sites in a constructive article revision will not be banned. Ban aversion is a term for users that enter a wiki chat during a ban, or create a new account whilst banned to either edit or socialize with users on a chat; the second offense falls more appropriately under the category of sockpuppeting. Users that violate their ban will not be warned. Instead, their ban will be extended. Discrimination is the unjust treatment of different categories of people, such as insulting an individual's age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality. On this wiki, discrimination isn't tolerated and consequences will be handed out to users that discriminate. A user should report any discrimination they see to an administrator with a screenshot. Harassment, on the other hand, is a feeling of intense annoyance caused by being tormented by one or more people. Like a user would do if they spotted discrimination, any harassment should be reported to an administrator with a screenshot. Generally, discrimination is considered worse than harassment and therefore will lead to longer bans. Users should remember to treat others the way they'd like to be treated. Sockpuppetry is the act of creating more than two accounts on the wiki with intent to use both either consecutively. If a user creates more than one account due to an issue with their first account, such as bullying, a forgotten password, or a desire to rename their account, they are excused from a ban as long as they inform a majority of staff members immediately after creating the second account. The first account will be blocked. Spoilers are pieces of information that disclose part of a plot from a season or episode, which has not aired in North America yet. If an episode has aired in a continent other than North America, such as Europe, users are not allowed to disclose any part of the episode or they will face a ban. This applies to all spoilers, whether the detail is a major or minor part of the plot. If a user reveals a plot detail of an episode that has aired in some part of North America, it is not a spoiler regardless of whether or not another user has seen the episode. Staff Chat Moderators, Bureacrats, Rollback's and Adminstrators have the authority to warn, kick, or ban anyone that does not follow any of these rules. Please study these rules carefully and learn to follow them in our Live! Chat. Other then that; welcome to OUR Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Get role playing, get editing, follow the rules, get chatting, and most importantly; have fun! Category:Content